


Darkening Heavens

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: New World Rising [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413211
Kudos: 1





	Darkening Heavens

Stepping out the side door, we were covered. Guts, blood, and even some body parts. We looked down the alley, both determined to make it. At the same time, we looked at one another. Our eyes met, and nothing needed to be said. As we started to ‘hobble’ like zombies, there was no turning back. The axe hung at my side, swinging ever so slightly. I kept my right side a bit back, keeping the axe hidden.

As we passed the first couple of them, I held the axe in both hands, ready to strike if needed. We were able to get by with no issues, yet my heart was still hammering away in my chest. The way I was walking brought back the memories of leaving the hospital, and trying to make my way home.

* * *

We crawled under the bus slowly, pulling ourselves along. All we could see were pairs of feet, shuffling along. Coming out from underneath, we stood as slowly as we could, keeping our eyes downcast.

Thunder could be heard, louder than earlier, and I knew it was right on top of us. I prayed that it kept going, or the rain held off, just for now. The heat radiated from the pavement, making me sweat worse than I had been. Never had I longed for a hot shower more than I did in that moment. We were in the middle of the road, in the middle of the horde, and it terrified me.

“It’s gonna work. I can’t believe it, it’s gonna work.” Glenn whispered to me.

“Don’t draw attention.” I said quietly, not wanting to be rushed by hundreds of zombies. I was not meant to die then and there. He was not meant to be ripped to shreds by the living dead. Next thing I knew, Glenn was doing a pretty poor impression of one of them, but they seemed to buy it.

The sky was darkening rapidly, and it was extremely difficult not to bolt in fear of the coming storm. And then I felt it. The first cold rain drop on my cheek. Panic washed over me, as the rain was about to. In an instant, it went from a couple drops, to a downpour. Any other hot day in Atlanta, I would have welcomed this. But not now, not when it would wash away the only barrier between us and being ripped apart, eaten alive. Within moments, I was soaked, my clothes sticking to my skin.

Glenn voiced was I was too scared to. “The smell’s washing off. Isn't’ it?” He looked at me, as if I had the answers to our dilemma. His breathing quickened. “Is it washing off?”

I looked to him. “No, it’s not.” I told him. He had to calm down. Even if it was, panicking would do us no good. As the dead around us seemed more interested as we moved, I swallowed. “Well, maybe.” I amended my statement. Instinct kicked in as one growled, rushing after me. I turned, bringing the axe down on his head, splitting it right down the middle. Pulling it out, I yelled towards Glenn. “Oh shit. Run!!”

The horde went from a slow pace, to being able to almost keep up. It made things even more frightening. I took down another two in a row, survival the one thing on my mind. I felt like I was in a videogame as we hacked and slashed through the oncoming zombies.

Tossing the axe up and over the fence we came to, we both jumped onto it, nearly reaching the top in one go. The second our feet hit the ground, we ripped the bloody coat off, followed by the gloves. We let the rain wash off any lingering smell of death and decay. They attacked the fence, some even starting to climb. Pulling out my gun, I took aim, and shot a few in the head.

“Y/N!” Glenn called, tossing me a set of keys when I turned. I caught them and ran just as one made it over the fence. We slid in, and I started the engine just in time. “Go go go go!” Glenn chanted.

As fast as I could, I reversed the large moving truck, my eyes going to the front when I heard the clang of the fence falling. I drove in the opposite direction of where the others were, a plan forming in my mind. I just hoped that they forgave me for the panic they felt, as I knew they were watching.

“God. Oh God. They’re all over that place.”

I looked over to him. “You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store- that area? That’s what I need cleared.” I explained. He began to argue and I cut him off. “Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready.”

“And I’m drawing the geeks away how? I- I missed that part.”

“Noise.” It was as simple as that.

* * *

Taking the crowbar, I smashed the window to a car, causing the alarm to sound. Reaching in, I opened the door, careful not to cut myself on the glass. I slipped in, taking a screwdriver, and shoved it into the ignition. Thankfully, Glenn didn’t ask how I knew how to do that. He got in, and drove off, and I swore I saw a bit of a smirk on his face.

I got right back in the moving truck, not wasting a single second. Flooring it, I sped through the streets, back towards the group. Glenn had been behind me for a bit, and I saw him gaining in the side mirror. Not long after, he passed me.

Back at the store, I backed up to where we told them to meet us. Putting it in park, I rushing through to open the door for them, trying to make things go as quickly, and smoothly, as possible. I banged on the metal roll-up door, and saw it start to move. Their voice blended together as they hurried.

One by one, the bags were tossed to me, and I got them into the back of the truck. I rushed back to the driver’s seat, Morales the last one in, shutting the door as I drove off. I sped back through the city, towards safety. Looking back over my shoulder, I noticed who was missing.

T-Dog broke the silence. “I dropped the damn key.” His voice cracked.

“Where’s Glenn?” Andrea asked. I was sure she’d hear him soon enough. Or, at least the car he was driving.


End file.
